Our Story
by Alexsys
Summary: This is the story of Gwen and Trent and how they fell in love upon meeting on TDI.
1. It Begins

**This story is about Gwen, Trent and their story. Gwen first meets Trent at the dock at the beginning of TDI. They both fall in love at first sight. I know** **it has been years since the series ended but I still love the series and I don't think there is enough fanfics of them (I read a lot of them already). Well here goes first time writing something like this.** **I also forget the actual order the campers came in so i just went with any order, and I also don't know Gwen's specific color of the streaks in her hair so I just went with dark teal.** **I do not own anything of the TDI series. GwenxTrent and a little of GwenxDuncan. Mostly GwenxTrent though.** **Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Gwen's POV:**

I just got off the boat and look around me. There are some other contestants and I see an abandoned looking camp behind them. Great, just what I needed, a stupid camp to waste my time at. It's not like I'm going to become friends with any of the people here. I just wanted to get away from my younger brother and family for awhile and if I win, bonus. I look at the other's faces and find a guy staring at me. Then he starts to walk toward me.

"Hi. I'm Cody. But you can call me anytime." He says obviously trying to be smooth. Too bad that won't work on me.

"Hi anytime." I joke sarcastically. "I'm Gwen." I finish and turn to look at the next person to come. I hear Cody say "a girl with humor. I like." I shiver at how he sounded. This is soo not what I need this summer. The guy that gets off has a shirt with a handprint on it and a guitar case in his hand. I wonder if he actually plays? Or if it is just for show for the girls? I meet his eyes and my heart starts to thump. No, this will not happen. I will not fall for a guy I will most likely never see again. My heart can just forget it. But his eyes are so deep. I feel I could get lost in them for hours. Gah! Snap outta it Gwen this is not you! I turn away from him to stop these horrid thoughts.

 **Trent's POV:**

When I got off the boat the first thing I noticed was this girl with dark teal streaks in her hair. She looks unenthusiastic to be here although I see a guy trying to get her attention. I wonder if there is anything between them? Before I can try to determine she looks away from me and walks towards the other girls. They start chatting so I decide to go to the guy that was next to the girl. "Hey man I'm Trent."

"Sup, I'm Cody. Can you believe how many cute girls are here? Especially that girl with the teal hair. Man is she hot." I feel a twinge of anger when he says that. That word can't describe how she looks perfectly. I also don't want any of the girls to hear him speaking like that so they don't associate me with how he acts and his way of thinking.

"Do you know her name? The one with dark teal?" I ask hiding the anxiousness in my voice.

"Oh yeah, definitely. It's Gwen. Why?" He seems suspicious.

"So I know what to call her. Instead of you know girl with dark teal streaks." I should ask if he knows the other girl's names so it doesn't seem suspicious I only ask for one. "What about the others?"

"Well there is Lashawna, Heather, Lindsay, Sadie and Katie, Beth, Eva, Courtney, Izzy, and Bridgette." As he said each name he pointed at the girl. I nod my head and act as though I'm looking at them all, but my attention is drawn to Gwen. If only her attention was drawn to me.

 **Gwen's POV:**

"Hey girl, I think guitar boy has been staring at you for awhile now. Probably got a crush." Lashawna said. I laughed. Lashawna, Bridgette, Courtney and I split off from the other girls to talk. I admit I didn't think I would make any friends here but they might change that. They are fun to talk to. Doesn't mean I won't go off and be alone though.

"Yeah right as if." I look over and meet his eyes but I quickly divert my attention. "I probably won't even talk to him. There are sooo many other girls here. I don't see how I would hold his attention." I say. It's not like I have a problem with how I look, that's just how it normally is. The guys at my school always skip over the "goth girl" and go for the cheerleaders wearing bubble gum pink everyday and who always giggle and bat their eyes at everything. Yuck, I will never be like that. Who would want to?

"I don't think so Gwen. He has been staring at this area and I'm pretty sure his gaze isn't locked on to us." Bridgette says and the other girls agree. I look over and see him still looking this way till he turns his head away. I think I see a little blush on his ears too. Maybe it is possible...Nah. I can never be hopeful. It turns out bad in the end when I am.

"I don't know. But that's not the point. I'm mostly here to get away from my little brother and family for a bit before they drive me completely insane. And if I win that's awesome. Although I didn't think I would talk to people much here. I'm glad I met you guys before some of the others." I say glancing at Heather and Lindsay. Heather doesn't look friendly and Lindsay just looks and sounds like a complete ditz. Not one you would see me around often, if ever.

"Same here." Courtney said. "I honestly didn't care to talk to anyone when I first got here, my main focus is to win." She says. She has already told us she was a CIT and she has a good chance at winning. She has a lot of confidence I will admit that. Although it doesn't seem like it will become overbearing... I hope not at least.

"Hey but I understand not wanting to start something here." Bridgette says. "Dating someone you might be opponents with or may never see again... It doesn't seem that bright."

"Haven't you been making goo goo eyes with that blonde guy? Geoff I think?" Lashawna says to her smiling.

"What? No, okay kinda but who knows what will happen. I said it doesn't seem bright, didn't mean it won't happen."

"True that girl. Yo Gwen, I think guitar boy is coming over here. Go get him girl." I feel my face start to burn and I try to ignore it and the looks the girls give me. I sigh. Trent taps my shoulder and I turn to him.

 **Trent's POV:**

When Gwen turned to me I felt my heart beat faster. She looks...Sooo much prettier up close. I don't know how to describe this feeling. But I won't say I hate it. Then a guy I just met and got along with named Duncan comes up.

"Hey what's up, my name is Duncan and yours? She smirks. How is it so easy for him?

"I'm Gwen. Cool piercings dude."

"Thanks. I like the color in your hair." Duncan looks to me. "This is Trent if you didn't know. He plays guitar." She looks to me and nods. I see a little smile play on her lips, but it's gone before I can memorize it. They talk about music they like a little but i dont know all the bands well. Then I hear a megaphone turn on and McClain starts speaking.

"So everyone is here, now we can decide teams. And by we, I mean me." He decides our teams and I'm stoked. Gwen and I are actually on the same team! I keep staring and I try to stop but it's hard. My eyes just naturally drift towards her. I have seen her looking my way as well but I can't be too sure. What if it's my imagination? I don't think badly of myself, but I have seen guys think a girl is into them and turns out she was just looking at a clock. I felt really bad for them and I don't want that to happen to me. But she just seems amazing.

 **Gwen's POV:**

Trent keeps staring at me and I don't know where to look. I can feel my face getting warmer but I ignore it. I admit I'm kinda excited we are on the same team but, I'm making sure I don't let it show. McClain shouts next to my ear we are going to take a picture and then go to cabins. Super, a photo to commemorate the beginning of this obvious soon to be torture. Future being foretold by one picture, the dock breaks and we fall into the water. Joy. As I look around I see guys slightly looking at the girls but not being secretive enough. I look down and notice my clothes are stuck tightly to me and I duck down further into the water. I notice Trent trying to look away but being a guy he still looks a bit. Well this is just great. Not even the full beginning and I already know the guys and some girls are going to be bothersome. At least I know someone here with a good taste in music I can talk about with. Duncan seems like a cool person at least. I finally dash out of the water and grab my suitcase and rush to the girl side of the cabin. I hear someone behind me and I think it's Lashawna so I turn to ask if she has an extra towel but it turns out to be Cody.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in the other one?" He stares at me like I haven't said anything. I look where he is looking and I see my clothes sticking even tighter to my skin. I shout my embarrassment and throw him out. Then the other girls walked in and I went and changed. I hear screams and I look to see a cockroach. One of the guys kill it and I just stand watching. "Good to know a way to kill those now." I laugh to myself and notice I have eyes on me. I look and see Trent and Duncan looking towards me. I don't see the problem and look elsewhere. Lashawna breaks the silence.

"Alright boys, get out. I want to unpack and that does not include you in here." She says giving them a look.

"It could." Cody says. We all give him and the other guys a look saying they better leave or we will have problems. They graciously leave so they don't need to deal with issues this early with other contestants. I sigh.

"I dont know about you guys, but I am getting closer and closer to smacking Cody."

"You bet girl." Lashawna agrees. We finish unpacking and I grab my swimsuit.

"Well since we dont have a challenge today im going swimming. Wanna come?" I ask Lashawna.

"Yeah give me a minute and i'll be there."

"Cool." I go and ask if Courtney and Bridgette want to as well. They agree but Courtney makes sure I know its only okay since we are not "officially competitors" yet. So she is that aimed at winning. Since talking with her I now want to try. Might as well try to win since i'm here. I wait for the three of them by the dock. I will not get in the water on my own. I hear someone heading towards me and i turn thinking its One of the girls. Nope it's Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Harold and ugh Cody. Cody makes a beeline for me.

"Hey Gwen. Cute swimsuit. Wanna swim with me?" When i dont answer immediately he continues speaking. "If you're worried dont be, i can keep you safe." He grabs my hand and starts to pull. Thats when i finally smack him even if its only his hand.

"Actually Cody." I ground out. "I'm waiting for people. Oh look! Here they are now!" I shout and run to Lashawna, Courtney and Bridgette. "Im probably going to knock Cody out if he grabs me again. Lets go swim." I whisper shout and they nod in understanding. I turn and we walk to the water. I kneel down and pick up a handful of sand and let it run through my fingers. Once its all gone i stand and wade into the water.

 **Trent's POV:**

Gwen started to wade into the water and i just kinda stared. Lashawna noticed and smirked but I just looked away. I still watched out of the corner of my eyes though. Once she was far enough she laid back and just floated. Her hair fanning out just a bit. Gah! I need to stop im acting like a stalker! Luckily for me Geoff threw water at me, starting a water war between us. It took my focus from Gwen but she was still there in the back of my mind. Duncan walked up to us and Cody launched water at him by accident.

"Its on now dude!" Duncan shouts. He launches a full wave of water at Cody knocking him backwards. We hear cheering and we turn towards the girls. Gwen is cheering the loudest out of them all. Duncan sends her a thumbs up and she sends one back. I look confusedly between them. Since when are they best friends?! Duncan saw my look and laughs. "Dude, I saw Cody bother her a lot. Like followed her into her cabin, try to pull her in the water with him. I could just tell she was creeped out so i got some revenge for her."

"Are you serious?! Cody did those things? Why didnt i notice?! God im such an idiot!" I slap my forhead. Of course that would creep her out. Who wouldn't that creep out? I need to tell Cody he needs to chill and not be so... Aggressive. I should be Gwens hero not Duncan. I wish she would look only at me. I sigh slightly.

"Dude what's up? Why are you so sad looking now?" Geoff asks. Course he would notice, he is the cool party dude who is happy go lucky. He probably doesn't have any issues with girls. I normally don't either but, man it's just, Gwen is on a whole other level compared to other girls. I dont know how to talk to her. With other girls i would probably say some cheesy pick up line just to break the ice, but I know it wouldnt work on Gwen.

"Im just trying to figure something out man." I tell him. "Its Gwen, she is so amazing and i dont know how to talk or be near her without coming off as a jerk or creep." I sigh again. Geoff actually looks a bit thoughtful when i say this. Then he looks like he had a great idea.

"Have you tried to say hi and introduce yourself? That will get conversation going between you two and then you will know what to say afterwards! Come on dudes," he shouts to the others, "lets go introduce ourselves!" The girls look over but i stare down at the water avoiding and eye contact.

 **Gwens' POV:**

We hear the blonde guy shout something about introducing themselves and we know its to us. I dont mind really as long as they leave Cody behind. Oh. Looks like they didnt. They all swim over and the blonde guy, Geoff as he told us, introduces the other guys with him. Dj is the guy who looks like he would be intimidating but is actually a softie. Duncan the dude with piercings though i already knew this. Harold is the geeky guy. And last but not least Trent. Trent actually plays guitar and has a nice voice apparently. He comes over to me.

"Hi Im Trent. It is nice to finally officially introduce myself to you young madame." I laugh at his attempt at a British accent. I imitate the attempt with my own.

"Well hello, I am Gwen and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say this to all the guys but mostly to Trent. They all laugh. When introductions are over we stay in a group and continue talking. We are all having fun when something moves around my legs. I look and see Cody. Seriously? I go to smack him in the back of the head but im stopped. I look at Trent and he promptly smacks Cody in the back of the head for me.

"Dude, chill.We were all talking and having fun, dont start going after their legs and trying to play pranks. Just chill and hang out." I smile a little. Cody nods like he knows if he doesnt stop it could get worse. Probably all the guys ganging up on him and throwing him off the cliff. Not sure i would mind if that happened. Oh well. It was nice of Trent to stick up for me...I means us! Yeah, us, the girls. My mind needs to remember no emotions for others. Though I can't help the smirk that pops up at my thoughts.

"Thanks Trent," i say smiling shyly at him. I think I see a bit of red tinge his cheeks but it's probably not true. Why do i keep thinking of him so much?! It's probably better i go back to the cabin now anyway. II can't think straight right now. Yeah maybe it's cause a lot happened in one day. Yeah, i'm gonna stick with that idea. I turn to everyone. "Hey i'm gonna head back to my cabin and lay down for a bit. A lot has gone on today so i'm just going to relax before even more happens." They all nod. Of course though Cody speaks up.

"I'll go with you!" He smiles while i glower.

"No. I am going back **ALONE.** I want to relax and you guys should talk some more." I turn to the girls. "I'll talk to you guys later." I say with a short wave and they all chime a bye in. Even the guys say bye to me. Hmm, maybe it's not so bad an idea to make one or two friends here...As long as they don't call me a freak.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hello! If you made it to here I hope you liked what I wrote and thank you for reading. I know it's not the best but I just wanted some more of Gwen and Trent and decided to just make one myself. I might just leave it at this or actually make it a couple chapters or so... I'm on the fence about it cause this took me a bit to write and it's hard for me to find time to write as well, but I enjoy writing when I can. So let me know if you would want more possibly._


	2. Need courage

Trent's POV:

I watch Gwen leave the water to head back to her cabin. I kinda want to follow, but she was adamant she was going on her own. I don't want to bother her like Cody seems to. I turn and start talking to Geoff when someone taps my shoulder. I look to see Lashawna.

"Hey guitar boy, I saw you makin' goo goo eyes at Gwen. What have you been thinking?" I feel my cheeks start to warm. I was not expecting that quetion. Before I can respond Geoff does for me.

"Trent here thinks she is amazing and doesn't know like how to speak to her dude. He was all gloomy when he couldn't figure out how to start a conversation with her, so like I suggested we introduce ourselves. It worked and look, like now he is all happy again." Now I know my face is red. I see Lashawa smirking at me. I sigh.

"Thanks Geoff. Not how I would have said it, but thanks." Well, this is embarrassing.

"Aww. How sweet. Here I thought you would be some sweet talker with a guitar." At this I know I look slightly horrified. What if Gwen thinks im like that too?! "Don't worry guitar boy, now I know you are not that type of guy. Probably," she adds under her breath. "I'm sure Gwen doesn't think so either." I sigh again. It's like Lashawna read me like an open book. Can everyone see my emotions that easily? Man I hope not.

"Yeah, sure. If you thought it Gwen probably did too even if only a little." All of a sudden I hear laughing. I look and see it's Duncan. I scowl slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You! You are so hung up on one chick, who you just met and barely had a conversation with, its just kinda funny. There is more than one hot girl here."

"Gwen is cool though." I mumble. Duncan just barely contains his laughter.

"I know. She is even more than cool in my opinion. I was just saying." I glare. I mean he didn't have to say it like that. I admit I am slightly shocked from the bout of jealousy im feeling, there really is no reason to feel it. It's not like he said he was aiming for her or anything. He wouldn't feel that way about Gwen... I hope.

Gwen's POV:

Im so relieved I made it to the cabin without Cody following me. He seems like he would be nice... If he wasn't hitting on me all the time. Especially, we just met! Probably the only reason I didn't have the follower is because Duncan and Trent would have stopped him. Duncan is pretty cool it seems. Same with Trent. He actually stood up for me... I mean us girls, against Cody. Gah!!! I came to the cabin alone so I wouldn't think about him! "What is wrong with me?" I mumble quietly.

"Besides being a goth freak? I don't know yet." I hear a snarky voice speak up. I look and see Heather. Ugh. I would rather see Cody. Heather is clearly like the queen bee back from my old highschool. Before I came to Total Drama and Camp Wawanakwa My family moved. I started Total Drama before I started school since it's summer and I was hoping I wasn't gonna see a "queen bee" yet. Clearly, my hope was futile. I sigh.

"Whatever. It's not like your opinion matters anyway. I doubt you would make any friends here with how horrible your attitude is." I snap back. She laughs in my face and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not here to make friends, freak. I'm here to win and I don't care who I have to take down to make sure that is a reality for me. Go ahead and make friends, I wont be shocked when you are voted off." With that she leaves the cabin. I fall back on my bed.

"Can this get any worse?" I say. I hear a megaphone screech on and Chris McClain says we have our first challenge in ten minutes. I should just learn to shut up.

Ten minutes later*

"Don't tell me we are going to have to jump from here." I say, looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Yep! There are even sharks in the water to make it more... Interesting. Don't worry though, there is a safe zone down there. Land in it and you're safe. Probably." Chris tells everyone. I sigh.

"This is just great, really. Jumping off a cliff into water that has sharks in it, not sure if you will survive or be eaten. Yeah, this is not terrifying at all." I mumble trying to ease my fear by mocking the challenge... It's not working.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. Just aim for the circle and you will be safe." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn to see Trent standing there. I smile. I see the slight blush form on his cheeks again. I find it oddly adorable. But, I'm still worried.

"What if I miss? I don't want to be shark food."

"If you miss, I'll come in and save you. I promise, you wont be shark food today. Not on my watch." Aww. That is really sweet. Maybe it's not too bad an idea to really like someone here? Maybe.

Trent's POV:

Jumping off the cliff isn't that bad. Jumping into water that has sharks in it off a cliff was bad and kinda traumatizing. Is Chris even allowed to have something dangerous like this as a challenge? I can see Gwen is still worrying about the jump though. I want to show her a brave face, show her everything will be fine. How can I do that staring over the side of a cliff at sharks in the water ready to eat me if i mess up?! Before I can worry over it anymore Lashawna throws Heather over the side of the cliff, (she probably deserved it anyway), then Lashwana jumps off followed by Lindsay. Then to my shock Gwen jumps after her. After I jump over the cliff I swim to the boat and stand next to Gwen. She hands me a towel and I smile. I can't let things stay this way. I need to do something; maybe make a move. We are getting closer to shore, I need to make my move now or never. When we get off the boat I grab Gwen's arm to hold her back. Once everyone walked away I let go noticing we both were red. I smile at her nervously.

"So, uh, hi. Haha..." Man I'm bad at this. She still smiles at me and laughs though. I feel my heart clench at her laugh. It's really sweet sounding.

"Hi. So what did you need?" She just continues smiling, acting as though she hasn't noticed how much im messing up. I draw in every ounce of courage I have inside me to ask one question.

"So later, um, would you hang out with me at the docks? After the voting and all that is done?" I see her cheeks go more red than I have ever seen so far and I hide my smile. I made her blush that much with one question? It makes me feel evem more embarassed. She looks at me and says four words.

"I would love to."

 _Author's Note:_

Hi again! So this was chapter two. Still on the fence about just ending it with two or three chapters on it. When I started writing it I had a lot of ideas for it but now im not liking them as much. I may just not write more to it im not sure. Again I know own nothing of TDI.


	3. Together

**Gwen's POV:**

I can't believe it,Trent wants to hang out at the docks with me!!! This is so cool and I can't wait. I start to head down to the docks and I see Duncan talking to Courtney. I wave to him as I pass by. He signals for me to wait so I stop, although I move from side to side anxiously, wanting to hurry to the docks. Duncan reaches me and I smile.

"What's up dude?"

"Not much. Just wanted to see what you were hurrying about, although" he looks at me and notices how anxious i am, from how you are acting I bet it's to meet with Trent." He gives me a knowing smile and waggles his eyebrow. I blush.

"Yes, I am meeting with Trent but not for a reason like that. Im not you and miss c.i.t over there." I remark. "Now if you will excuse me, im going to be with Trent. Later." I turn and run to the dock not waiting for Duncan's reresponse. I make it to the dock and see Trent sitting on the edge with his feet in the water. A smile grows on my face and my heart beats a little faster. "Hey Trent." I say breathlessly. He turns around and waves.

"Hey Gwen, glad you actually came." His fave flushes red. "I mean not that you are the kind of person who would do that or anything!" He rushes out. I laugh.

"I get it, don't worry. So, what were you doing before I got here?" He smiles more.

"Looking at the stars. It's a really clear night and perfect to see them."

"Sounds great." I respond. Im liking his smile more and more if im being honest with myself.

 **Trent's POV:**

Even though she is dressed exactly the same as earlier, she looks greater under the stars. The darkness around her like a cocoon perfect for her. I wonder if I made a song about her, if she would like it. I see her waving her hand in my face. I feel myself blush. "Um, huh?" She laughs, still an amazing laugh.

"I asked if you wanted to continue looking at the stars with me. And I wanted to know if you wrote any songs before. I mean you play guitar and that so I was wondering if you wrote any." She looks away looking embarrassed.

"I have. When I get inspired the words just come to me. Maybe I will sing them for you one day."

"That would be awesome." She smiles and leans on me a bit. The night goes on and we stay at the docks. We talk and stare at the stars leaning on eavh other. My heart wont calm down at all. I think Gwen will be the best thing to come from being on this stupid show. I look down at Gwen, and seeing the stars reflect in her eyes I stop thinking and lean down. Our lips meet and it's like the world stops. We break away and I see her eyes are wide and her face is bright red again. "Um, wow." She smiles. I hug her.

"Gwen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I take a deep breath.

"Would you like to date me? And not just here, after this show as well." I look away, too embarassed to look at her. She doesn't respond for a couple minutes, I finally look at her. She is looking down. "Um, if you don't want to that's okay. I'll just, um, go." I stary to get up when her hand grabs my wrist. She pulls me down and kisses me again. I gasp in surprise but I start kissing her back as well. After a while we pull away again breathing heavily. "So, is that a yes?" She laughs.

"Of course you dork." I hug her, feeling happier than before. We sit there for a bit before we break from the hug.

"Im really happy Gwen, but we should go to the cabins for the night." She nods and we walk back. We get to the cabins and I kiss her really quick. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." I walk to my cabin and I lay down feeling content, I can't wait to see her tomorrow.

 **Gwen's POV:**

I can't believe that happened. We kissed and he asked me to date him! Im actually really happy. I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

 _Author's Note:_

 _So_ , _I know this was fast and not too great of an ending. However, I just lost inspiration for this story and couldn't think of what else I could write to make it longer, but I did want to finish it with them dating and I didn't want to just end it in the last chapter; so I wrote this so I didn't just stop the story with no real ending. Thank you for those who read this_ _. And again sorry for the not so amazing ending, but I hope it was enough._


End file.
